fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance
Dance (踊る Odoru), Play (奏でる Kanaderu), Sing (歌 Uta) are commands available exclusively to Dancers, Bards, and Singers (with the exception of bards from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776), respectively. Overview Its main use is to let the dancer/bard in question to revitalise an adjacent unit that has already moved, allowing them to move once more in the same turn. The number of units affected depends on the game; In the earlier games, all adjacent units are affected (allowing a maximum of 4 units to move again), while from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 onwards, it affects only one unit chosen by the player. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, Dance appears as an exclusive skill that only Plum is able to learn. Uniquely, after dancing 150 times it has a chance to increase target's Strength or Magic by 10 or halve the damage target takes for the rest of the map. Sing also appears as a skill exclusive to Lyria. When used, Sing heals all party members around Lyria and also has a chance to give them another turn. The amount of HP restored, chance to grant another turn and range all increase with usage, maxing at 5 HP, 20% chance and 4 tiles respectively. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken feature Rings that could be used by dancers and bards to perform alternative dances/songs. These dances/songs will not allow a unit move again; instead, it will give them a certain statistical boost for one turn, such as increased Defense or Critical rate. Like most items, these rings have limited Uses. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, the Dance/Play skills are replaced by the Galdrar used by Herons. In Fire Emblem: Awakening the dance ability is exclusive to Olivia as long as she is in the Dancer class. If Olivia has the Special Dance skill equipped, her Dance will not only revitalize ally units, but also boost an ally's Strength, Magic, Defense, and Resistance by 2 points for the turn that she danced for them. In Fire Emblem: Fates the singing ability is exclusive to Azura as long as she is in the Singer class. If Azura has the Special Song skill equipped, her Song will not only revitalize ally units, but also boost an ally's Skill, Speed, and Luck by 3 points for the turn that she sung for them. Lazward's personal skill Azure Dance grants him the Dance command. However it does not reinvigorate his allies. Instead, it boosts all of his allies' Strength and Speed by 1 so long as they are within a two tile radius of him when he activates it. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Dance | - | - |Adds the extra "Dance" command. After dancing, the grayed-out, or "moved" units adjacent to the dancer get activated. |Base skill of the Dancer class. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Dance | - | - |Adds the extra "Dance" command. After dancing, the grayed-out, or "moved" units adjacent to the dancer get activated. |Base skill of the Dancer class. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Dance | - | - |Adds the extra "Dance" command. After dancing, the grayed-out, or "moved" units adjacent to the dancer get activated. Chance to increase stats of halve damage taken for the rest of the map. |Plum only. |} | Sing | - | - |Adds the extra "Sing" command. After singing, restores HP to all units within range and has a chance to give them another turn. Effect and range increases with usage. |Lyria only. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Dance | - | - |Adds the extra "Dance" command. After dancing, the grayed-out, or "moved" units adjacent to the dancer get activated. Additional Rings can be used to perform various types of stat boost for 1 turn. |Base skill of the Dancer and Bard classes. |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Canto | - |20 |Restores Movement to 1 ally unit. When transformed, user will be able to restore Movement to a maximum of 4 ally units. |Base skill of Reyson. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Galdrar | - | - |(Varies). |Base skill of the Heron royals. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | Special Dance | - | - |Strength, Magic, Defense, and Resistance +2 for one Turn for any unit who receives the user's Dance. |Exclusive skill to Olivia as she's in Dancer class. |} Gallery File:FE4 Dance (Leen).png|Leen performing a '''Dance' in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:TS_dance.gif|Animation of Plum performing a Dance in TearRing Saga. File:Sing.png|Lyria Singing in TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Dance.gif|Animation of Lalum performing a Dance for Gonzales in Binding Blade. File:FE6 Sing.gif|Animation of Elphin Playing a tune on his lyre for Saul in Binding Blade. File:FE7 Ninian Dance.png|Ninian performing a Dance of Ninis' Grace for Lowen in Rekka no Ken. File:FE7 Nils Play.png|Nils Playing a skipping ballad with his flute for Lyn in Rekka no Ken. File:FE12 Feena Dance.png|Feena performing a Dance for Nabarl in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~.